Caleb: Legend of the Time Crystal/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of transcripts for the upcoming 2D animated/3D CGI hybrid, Caleb: Legend of the Time Crystal. Teaser trailer 1 (MPPA green screen) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) (Shows C-Films Animation Studios logo) (All we see is a black screen during the opening theme from 2001: A Space Odyssey.) Announcer: From the beginning, there was a studio named MYCUN Studios. They made movies like: (footage from old MYCUN Studios movies) MYCUN: The Movie, Dannie's Long Adventure, The Wonderful World of Zak, Goggles, and more. But now, in 2017, things are going to get even bigger. From the directors of The Lego Movie, 21 Jump Street and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs...comes an all-new adventure with a video game character, a piece of wood, and a loaf of bread. We can't show you enough footage right now because this is just a teaser. (Trailer ends with the words "Coming 2017".) Teaser trailer 2 (New York Comic Con 2016) (MPPA green screen) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) (Shows C-Films Animation Studios logo) (Trailer starts with the main hero in front of a billboard.) Caleb: Hello, New York Comic Con! It's me, Caleb Superstar! (laughs) JK! My real name's Caleb... O'Sullivan. As you already know, I'm getting a movie. It's coming out next year and it's called "Caleb: Legend of the Time Crystal". And boy, is it going to be a hit. In case you may or may not have heard about me, I had a video game franchise back in the 90s. It had multiple games, many sequels, and sold over 500,000 copies, but there's just one thing...for the film, me and my three friends named Breadhead and Woody are getting recruited by a band of Cyberpunk Space Pirates because there's this thing called "The Time Crystal", and an evil jerkface named Rusty Lobsterspinch wants that Time Crystal to destroy it and time itself. Rusty Lobsterspinch: Hey! Who are you calling a jerkface?!?! Caleb: Have you looked in the mirror lately? Anyways, for the Time Crystal, it is the core of source for (Rusty tells his pirate crew to cut the billboard while Caleb is talking) time itself and it can grant you many wishes. Now all I gotta (the billboard almost cuts down while a crew member for Rusty tips it over) do is think of ideas too- (spots a crew member for Rusty) Hey, what are you- (sees the billboard tumbling down in front of him) Oh, fu- (gets splattered) Rusty's pirate crew: Oops, sorry not sorry. (Caleb squeezes out under the billboard like a cartoon character) Caleb: Just wait until I get my hands on you all. (chases after them) Rusty's pirate crew: Run away! (They get into the ship and Caleb climbs onto the other ship) Caleb: Come see my movie Caleb: Legend of the Time Crystal on November 23, 2017. Don't miss it! (starts the ship) I'll get you for this. (Shows footage for the film frame by frame really quickly until we explode into the title "Caleb: Legend of the Time Crystal" and its release date "November 23, 2017", a la Dick Figures The Movie) (Fade to black) Offical trailer 1 Coming soon! Offical trailer 2 Coming soon! Japan Trailer Coming soon! Final Trailer (San Diego Comic Con 2017) (MPPA PG-13 green screen) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) (Shows C-Films Animation Studios logo) (Shows a warning, at the beginning of the trailer, saying as follows...) WARNING Some of the scenes/footage shown in the following trailer may contain SPOILERS for the film (Shows many different scenes/footage of the film during the song Forever Blue by Fabrizio Paterlini) Caleb: Don't you ever get that feeling where...we feel emotions? Caleb: Okay, we need a plan to fight Rusty Lobsterspinch and her crew once and for all. Captain Accordibooty: Maybe this map can lead to the Time Crystal itself. Everyone: We're about to crash!!! (screaming) Caleb, Breadhead, and Woody: (in unison) Is this real or fake?!? Rusty Lobsterspinch: Hmm...maybe those jerkfaces aren't so bad after all. Caleb: (confused) Those were just stories? Memories from the past!?! Everyone: (chanting to Caleb) Come on, Caleb! Don't give up! You can do this! (We see Purina Timberwarp going to tell everyone that a new adventure awaits.) Purina: Hoist the sails, ye landlubbers! A new adventure awaits! More coming soon! Adult Swim Parental Warning (We fade quickly to the warning screen during the Program Schedule music and we see two characters giving us an introduction to tonight's movie.) Caleb: Hello, my name is Caleb O'Sullivan. Master Shake: And I'm Master Shake from Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Caleb: As you all may already know, I have recently released a film called Caleb: Legend of the Time Crystal which is in cinemas now, but now you can experience the film here, only on Adult Swim. Me and Shake are here to advise you that it is rated TV-14-DLV for mild coarse language including some suggestive dialogue, some bloody violence and a lot of action, but don't worry! We're not going to be doing the same thing like what happened in 2007 with the April Fools joke for Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters. Right, Shake? (silence) Caleb: (raises his voice) Right, Shake?! Master Shake: (nervous) Uhh... Caleb: (yells) RIGHT, SHAKE?!?! (looks at Master Shake nervously) Master Shake: Um... ye- yeah, that's right. Caleb: Okay, anyways... enjoy the film. (Fade to black, starting the film) Category:Transcripts